Ark1 Episode 5 A Yakuza's way
YmmuriStalker: -Danchou thought that all was going well. He expected for some things to go down at the ridiculous parade that they were throwing him. However, he'd made sure to bring a lot of camera crews with him, as well as inviting people up on the stage with him while he made a pre-speech. It wasn't perfect protection, but his eyes were as sharp as an eagle's now and he had men posted in all the adjacent buildings. He was dressed in his normal suit attire, though he wore a bowler hat low over his scarred face, and glad that the day was cloudy, for he could not step out if the usual blazing sun was out.- First, I want to start this broadcast by extending my deepest apologies to Keyome Tasanagi. His club, Club Lahara, was shot at and nearly destroyed to ruin. Now, there are some rumors floating around that I myself was involved in these. Needless to say, I deny these rumors and want to extend a hand of friendship to Mr. Tasanagi in a show of good faith. In fact... -Here, he smiled brightly.- I hear that Mr. Tasanagi has quite a bit of charges built up against him. Murder. Evading the police. Obstruction of justice. Now, I want to say that, as a fugitive of the law, he will be hunted down and brought to justice. However, again, as a show of good faith, I want to extend amnesty to him and join me in this parade as part of a memorial service that I will fund myself for the men that were lost during the shooting. -A spokes person for the police force showed his face on the camera next.- What Mr. Zetsubou is saying is correct. Tasanagi's crimes will be absolved if he shows himself now. However, if he does not... Well, Mr. Zetsubou has been very cooperative and has shown us known affliates of Mr. Tasanagi. They will be taken in for questioning and as accomplices before we take him. -What Danchou had effectively done was this: Either Keyome show himself and particpate in the parade along with Danchou, or be hunted down mercilessly, along with his friends and allies. One member of Soramaru watched Danchou give his speech. It... was brilliant. But... Danchou looked different today. Wasn't he taller? Danchou waved a hand at the people cheering his name now, quieting them down.- I also wish to fund the reconstruction of Club Lahara. The fine club was an important cornerstone of District 1 society, and I will be glad to oversee it's reconstruction. Now, for other matters. Crime rates have been shown to have decreased 20% since the introduction of the Z-Human serum to our fine police force. This was only a test phase, and, since it has proven successful, our product will be shipped nationwide, to other police departments, mass produced here, in Kasaihana city. This will turn a massive profit that can be used to fund our orphanages, hospitals, and schools. However, I would like to point out that civilian use of the Z-Human serum is strictly illegal and punishable to the harshest extent of the law. -He nodded. This was being broadcasted worldwide. The entire world would take an interest in him, now that he held the secrets to invincibility. There were armed police guards surrounding Danchou, all with riot shields and assault weapons, mingled with the crowd. Danchou continued.- You great citizens have allowed this city to flourish. Allowed me to flourish. As such, I would like to extend a gift to you all... Tomorrow, there will be the unveiling of something I think you'll all enjoy. I invite for all to join me, at 8 p.m., in front of the wreckage of Club Lahara, to witness it. I promise you all this. Danchou Zetsubou will not disappoint. Now, let us get this parade started! -The growing crowd cheered and practically went into a frenzy over their excitement, their love of the great Danchou Zetsubou.- DarkKeyome: I had been dropped off by Haji. About 10 miles from the destination that I was requested to goto. Into hiding like rats. I fucking hated it. I couldn’t stand living like this. My body was sore... under my jacket. I was bandaged up pretty good. Sadly enough the cold air didn’t help. It bit down against my skin like a rake. The people crowded the bright area. Look at this... flocking for a fucking false king. Why should anyone believe this guy. He's a fucking monster. I held my ribs walking to the side of a building watching as the man's parade rocked the atmosphere with its loud music. “ Fucking... idiots.” All through Humanity weak existence... we believe in false gods. Always so quick to put someone ahead of us, above us. Society to me, is the plague... not Danchou if they accept the monster... then they too are no better then the monster. The cigarette hung in my lips burning slowly. The tobacco soothed me. The brown jacket I owned hugged my body. It was perfect for this weather... it was at least 45 degrees out here. Fuck its cold... My pistols sat holstered on my sides. I know they were visible. But I don’t care the message was for everyone NOT to fuck with me. Two men made there way behind me... “ Hahahah... Daztchmae. Look... I think I see a fucking ghost.” I turned my head to eye the men... boys from my old high-school some punk ass green horn Yakuza's who just joined up and now have a large ego for there small dicks. “ Ha hah... I could a swore Those guys should a killed you... Some Yakuza boss, you were a bitch in high-school. You're one now, what makes them think your chairmen material?” They had the Soramaru pendent on there Blazers. The one with the red hair, laughed talking about how much of a bitch I was, and that Danchou had given them the serum too. The one with black hair drunk his right in front of me. I smirked And my body reacted faster than my thought process... I couldn’t help it... we near a alley way anyways... and they were pissing me off. As he drunk the vial I forced my palm into his mouth making him swallow it whole. He began to choke I gripped his throat and squeezed it hard, the sound of the glass down his throat CRACKED... slicing him up from the inside. His friend was in shock. And began to run away... They must have forgotten... im a fucking Chairmen... As he was running I gripped him by his collar pulling him into the alley. I pressed his head against the brick wall and kneed his head over and over again the cracking noises rung in the air. I killed them both... fuck... shit.. this was... this was getting way too easy... the killing... Am I just like him now? But yet... it was satisfying...? What.... I felt... like I was on fire... as I looked at there dead bodies. It took me 10 minutes but I put both of there bodies in a car tire that was abandoned near by.... and let them on fire. The tire, will smooth there bodies over once they melt... no evidence there. I burned them quickly and returned around the corner to see if he had started his speech. I was in a alley way but I could see it all. I climbed up the escape things on the side of the building... fuck... my body's hurting again... slowly but surely I got to the top... I knelt down... and watched from a distance on a building right in front of where he was going to do his speech. I listened to him... the 2nd time he quieted down the crowd I spoke out to him pointing at him. “ FUCK... YOU.. DANCHHOUUU!!!!”... as soon as I screamed. I could feel the red lights liter my body. I didn’t give a fuck. I picked up a lead pipe, and leaped off of the building. Both of my hands gripped the pipe catching it on an electrical wire as my body went soaring down to the men. I let go of my grip and landed in a roll on the platform 3 feet where he stood. pointing my right pistol at him. The barrel aiming at his nose. “ Your a fucking monster! Your a liar! And a monster!” I could hear the people gasp from my sudden appearance. The soldiers he had... had there red dots on me now for sure. I'd be shot... in a matter of seconds. But with my fathers veins coursing through my body. I'll fight for my rights... for my Yakuza code. I wanted to pull it... my hand shook. Just one shot... just... FUCK... No.. Hajimae... he has a woman in his life.. Kirei... I couldnt let him hurt her.... My hand shook,And evantually it dropped out of submission as I looked down. “Fuck you... you dirty son-of-abitch... you call yourself a Yakuza..” YmmuriStalker: -While the entire crowd gasped at the sudden appearance of Keyome Tasanagi, the camera crews all aiming their cameras at Keyo, Danchou just smiled, reached up, grabbed the pistol, and pressed it gently in between his eyes.- If you are going to play with guns, Mr. Tasanagi, then I suggest you have the guts to pull the trigger. -The crowd was getting riled up now. Danchou lifted his other hand and the police began to hold the crowd back as they struggled to reach Keyome and tear him apart for threatening their hero. Danchou chuckled as the gun fell from Keyome's nerveless fingers.- Smart boy. -He said under his breath. He turned to the vicious crowd next.- People of Kasaihana, it is alright! He has agreed to shake my hand and continue on with this parade! Therefore, once he shakes my hand, all of his crimes will be absolved and reconstruction on his club will begin! -The crowd cheered for Danchou. The Soramaru Chairman knew that he had the advantage. Tasanagi was here now, the entire city, maybe even the country, was on his side, and Danchou came across as a saint rather than a monster. His men had their orders and they were armed. Danchou leaned down inconspicuously and whispered to Keyome.- If I see any of your friends here, my men have orders to shoot them and you. Not only that, the rest of your allies will be hunted and killed like dogs. -He whispered softly while smiling, so soft that not even the sensitive microphones could hear him, no one but Keyo could. He straightened and waved to the crowd as the platform they were standing on began to rise. There was a float rising from underneath it, one in the shape of a Chinese green dragon, Danchou's personal sigil.- Now, wave, boy. Like it or not, this is now your day too. DarkKeyome: “Danchou...” I said getting on the thing... the.. whatever the fuck it is! “...I’m going to kill you... I’m going to crush every-bone in your body... “ I said to him. The crowd looked at me like animals... they were animals in my book. Every single one of them.. fucking idiots the whole lot of them.” I looked at the roof tops as we road by. The men were on the roof tops. In there positions. My pride... was crumbling. I swallowed it hard for the sake of my friends. But if this Mother fucking egotistical maniac... thinks he's gonna break me this way. He has another thing coming. I smirked. “ I’m going to take you down.... I’ll expose you... for the monster... you really are...” Danchou... I hated him. With everything in my guts. I heard something in my ear. And I nodded my head... out of frustration that is. My expression broke out into a smile. I saw it as it was zipping by. Just a few moments now. “ So... Danchou... You left me.. With 14 men. Its funny... you need all theses men for such a small threat. But I assume your no idiot. You know when a animal is backed up in a corner.... then... you know for a fact.” I looked around and shook my head at the people around us. “ But... you underestimate us Danchou...” I I heard the loud engine roar of a MASSIVE armored car. It soared down the road and people were running, leaping out of the. Once the rest of the group got the Memo. Everyone soon took heed and also go the fuck outta dodge. The armored truck was riding down quickly beeping its horn. Hey... I recognized that face. I didn’t say a word just smirked. As the car flooded thorough the streets by now everyone was out of the way. This happened in the time period of 5.5 seconds. The armored truck was flying down quickly at 98 mph. Two men were in the car. The armored truck slammed the float thing we were on rocking it hard to the right. As it did. I ran forward as danchou had his back turned more than likely due to the armored truck rocking the floaty thing. My right shoulder was attempting to ram into his back to knock him down. With all the commotion there’s no way he could have seen this coming. AHHHH BUT TATS NOT ALLL! As the car had hit the platform we were. The driver leaped out and gripped the top of the platform kicking right through the driver seat glass and knocking the driver out of the front seat and out the other door. And he turned himself hard into an alleyway. Pulling myself... him, and Danchou into the alley way as well. The back of the platform hit the ground hard causing us to tumble forward and crash hard onto the ground. I fell into a large trash heap made out of Titanium and Onyx. The Volcano above the city used this metal all the time for explosions, afraid of the old material exploding and com-busting into shartnel that could injury people later on. As I hit the ground my body would fall into the trash heap the lid slamming right on-top of me. You could hear me scream. “ NOOOOOOOWWWW!!” HatakeHajime has joined the chat HatakeHajime: Hajime had been watching the parade for quite a while now. He looked upon the parade in disdain and shame for the Yakuza who had made it possible. Hajime stared at the event through the scope of his rocket launcher. Hajime—whilst adorned in his sniper attire—held his RPG in his hand with rage and anger, but a controlled anger. Hajime stood four miles out from the ceremony, and could hear every word single word of it. He could hear everything that was going on from his boss’s ear piece. Hajime looked upon the parade—and its proprietor Donchou; rocket launcher in hand. Hajime lined up his shot. Hajime knew he was going to hit his mark. No one—super human or not—could simply dodge this. He spoke into his communicator. “Bossu, I hope you’re out of the way.” Hajime was following the orders given to him on his intercom some time ago. He knew his Oyabun had a plan of escape. Without letting another moment pass, Hajime continued to line up his shot. He got it. Hajime launched the powerful rocket out of his RPG. No one could see that thing coming—not until it was too late. The beautiful missile ammunition flew through the air like a hawk flying toward the parade. After launching his shot, Hajime would pack the launcher away and got the fuck out of dodge. The Aniki ran to the emergency rails of the building upon which he was perched and slid down as fast as possible. He got into the sunroof of his Hummer and revved it up. Hajime drove away in the distance knowing that no one could follow him. He knew that keyome would get into some crap. “Lying to me Keyome about going somewhere... I knew you were coming here.” Haji smirked, he knew his friend all to well for him to just attempt to lie to him like that. The Projectile missile traveled out at 400mph. Thats faster than almost any bullet. The missile itself would rock the platform they were on. Almost a Millisecond as Keyome’s body fell into the trash heap. Hajji eyes peered hard … seeming to had saw the trash heap he was in explode up into the air. And crash on-top of a building about 20 meters out. The platform would be a fiery mess. And mostly anyone not in a protective cover... would taste the full bite of the blast. More than likely due to the 'terriost' act that Danchou had everyone believe would eliminate Keyome completely from the crime, making it seem as though that he was a vicitim as well. KimiKatsu: SatsuMasayoshi: Huaidan grunts when he looks upon the scene as it comes into view, the argument he saw was sure to get outta hand. He had to react, his hand coming to Kirei’s, “I’m taking the wheel, get in the back seat, and lay the fuck down…NOW!” He gave her no time he simply tugged her over the middle compartment, and into the back seat, getting into the driver’s seat. His right hand moved into his vest flap, pulling out his 909, “I’m sorry, but I was packing while we were talking…I kinda thought something like this might happen.” He put it in the passenger seat to give himself leverage in an appropriate situation. In one fluid motion he slightly presses down the brake pedal, and then the gas pedal so he could do a full one eighty. He lets go of the brake pedal, so the vehicle could lurch forward. He looks over his shoulder at Kirei to wonder what she was thinking, “Stay down…Okay? You’ll be okay if I die…Just make sure you stay hidden…” He says to her in a serious tone, making sure she under stood him. The speed of the Derango escalated as time elapsed; he wanted to get away from the area, to keep his nerves from getting away, he focused on his want for Kirei’s safety. KimiKatsu: Kirei yelled out as he grabbed her and threw her into the back seat. When she hit the leather seats, she stayed down, but she looked up at him as he took her spot behind the wheel. She saw him place something in the passenger seat, but he had set it down too quick for her to see. Packing? A gun! Kirei scowled a bit. She knew her cavity search suggestion was a good one. Men would PAY for one from a good looking woman, too. BAM! More profit! Kirei pushed the thought aside for a minute to respond. "You were carrying a gun and didn't bother to let that piece of information be known? That's a nice way to start off." THough she was upset, she stayed down. She didn't want to die. Not yet, anyways. SHe had a pup AND a girl to take care of back at home now. SHe glanced up, her eyes meeting his as she felt the car turn sharply before the ride got soother, suggesting they were seeding away. Hopefully back to her place. She honestly had no idea how to feel. But she prayed Keyome was ok. My Yakuza way... DarkKeyome: My eyes had been focused. I watched as I hit him. And he turned to look at me. It... it wasnt him? Great. Just... Just fucking great. I fell back as the platformed turn. My eyes stared at the charging rpg missle that was flying my way. And... that.. that bastard had C-4? Ha... Ha... Smooth. Real smooth. Fucking smooth. Why the hell do I gotta bite the dust like this. Shit... Ahh well... I closed my eyes getting ready to take the impact full on. But naw I take that back. I... I rather bite the dust. And go out like this... than. Go out... on that platform with him. Smiling at those people. Selling my clan out. No... hell no were fighters! As I watched... my life getting ready to deplete. I smirked. I wish I could tell Haji that he was my bestfirend. Shit... I never got to tell that stripper I wanted to take her out. Fuck... what was her name? I cant ever even remember. Ahhhh fuck it. Im Happy. I went down fighting just like you pops. And with that.... right before the flames engulfed my body the only thing I could say was........”Fuck society.” YmmuriStalker: -Danchou sipped his wine again. His own untraceable cell phone rang. He flicked it out and answered.- Sir, target is dead. -Danchou nodded.- Good. Start putting the flames out. We need people on crowd control as well. As for Tasanagi, retrieve the body and take it to "Eden". Load it up in an ambulance. Call it paranoia, but I hardly doubt that it is as easy as this. -The voice on the other line spoke up again.- Also sir, we have spotted that Durango that we saw in our reports. -Danchou's lip twitched.- Then blast it off of the streets. Send the bodies to "Eden" as well. -The voice on the other line paused before speaking up again.- As you wish, sir -Police choppers were already in the air, with gatling guns fixed to the underside of each.- Sir, what if they surrender? -The voice asked. Danchou pursed his lips.- Arrest them, of course. Take them to jail, where else? -He said with a laugh. The voice stammered, just a little.- Y-Yessir -The police helicopter tore through the skies, eventually converging on the Durango's position. It wasn't hard to find, it had not gone far. Dozens upon dozens of squad cars had gone tearing after it.- This is Kasaihana Police! Pull over now! If you do not comply, we are authorized to use deadly force. -Someone shouted over an intercom system in one of the choppers. The gatling guns were trained on the Durango, prepared to blast it straight from the streets. Meanwhile, at the site of the main explosion, police and rescue teams were beginning to control the situation. Dozens of cops and rescue workers were surrounding Tasanagi's body, one covering it in a fire blanket. A cop sighed.- Load it up, ship it out. -He said. One of rescue team members raised a hand.- Sir, I'm picking up faint signs. He may not be completely lost after all. -The cop shook his head.- Even if he wasn't he'll be dead within the hour. -Suddenly, the mic that was fixed to the cop's ear buzzed.- That is why I instructed to take him to "Eden" NOW. MOVE BEFORE YOU ARE THE ONE BURNED ALIVE! -The cop squealed like a stuck pig and began to move the body toward a nearby ambulance vehicle.- SatsuMasayoshi: Huaidan grits his teeth, “Would you shut the fuck up?!” He yelps, “I’m trying to save your ass, so the least you could do is be quiet for me to concentrate. For all you know those fuckers are chasing the hell out us…I brought a gun because of that Danchou fucker…The guy who shot up the club, so you could at least THANK me for my fucking hunch..” Huaidan didn’t want to yell like that, but he was irritated, “Who the fuck were they…?” He questioned himself, trying to search his memory banks, “Fuck…” He grunts, then he hears it, the explosion, “Shit-fuck!” He yelped, he had to stomp his foot down on the brake pedal, they swerved to a complete halt, he had to look in the rear view mirror, “Kirei…Was Keyome back there?” He asks her, he didn’t want to, but his thoughts were filled with predictions. “Ta ma de…” He groans, his eyes shaky a bit, he never felt so afraid. “Gaisi…Hundan…” He rubs his right wrist across his nose, “We can’t go back to your house…That’s a fact…We’ll just endanger those two…” He leans forward, beginning to think as best he could, in this state he could solve almost any problem. Huaidan just had to concentrate completely. KimiKatsu: The second explosion made Kirei put her head down on the seat and place her hands over her head. She gripped her hair hard as she thought about Keyome most likely being caught up in that mess. Though she had just met him, he seemed to care. And that's why she felt this way right now. She'd never been this upset before. "Yes...he..." She shook her head slowly and looked up at him as he spoke to himself in the driver's seat. When he said they couldn't go back to her home, she sat up fully and leaned against the back of his seat. "NO! We have to go back! We can't leave them! If you don't drive me I'll drive myself!" She shouted. SatsuMasayoshi: He grasped her wrist, and pulled her close to him so he could whisper, if she stayed where she was he'd yell, "Listen to me...Very clearly...If we go to YOUR house they will follow us to it...They will be killed...And it will be our fault...We'll be the distraction...Okay? If you really think they can survive with us...Then FINE...We'll put them at risk...But as long as that FUCKING asshole realizes your in this car...He will follow us...UNDERSTAND?" He says, his voice serious, "Once its clear I will get them to a safe place...Ok...? If you really...INSIST on it...We'll go, but...It'll be safer for them if we went a different way. Do you really want to see them die...? I don't...That girl is hooked on drugs for fuck's sake...She hasn't seen any more than your god damn strip club...That dog...Is he really the closest friend you ever had? Then would you want him to be shot? Tell me you're okay with any way it might end up if the decision you go with is the wrong one..." His eyes were warm, and furious at the same time, as they seared into her own gaze. KimiKatsu: "FINE!....Fine..." She pulled her wrist away from him and laid back down in the back seat. Why did he have to be so...so right? Kirei closed her eyes tightly and held back a light sob. Beavis was all she had. Her baby, practicaly. And Nami...she was a newer addition, but she cared for her quite a bit as well. "Just please...keep us safe...then when everything is clear..we're picking them up. We're going to find a place to go."She kept herself low, but kept her hazel eyes on him as he drove. SatsuMasayoshi: Huaidan eyes the mirror, the chopper’s spotlights made their positions obvious, and the police vehicles were rather easy to predict, “God…” He groans, in one fluid motion he reaches over to the 909, his foot presses down upon the brake, and his hand upon the steering wheel would wildly turn it, the car would be moving still, then when the car faced the police cruisers her took his hand off the wheel to put the shifter into reverse, his foot pressed upon the gas pedal, while the hand that held the semi-automatic pistol was itching. His index finger lightly pulled the trigger, repeatedly, aiming the barrel at several locations; first the police cruiser on the right, the first bullet he shot pierced the policeman’s cheek, an instant kill. While the last three shot themselves into the wind shield of the other police cruiser then into the driver’s chest, “Fuck the police…” The police cruisers swerved into eachother, a plume of smoke could be seen as they then commenced in skidding to a halt, making an instant barricade; he then tosses the 909 into the passenger seat again, his right hand upon the shift to put it back into drive, while his left hand turned the wheel appropriately to get it back to its proper direction. He saw a split second to act upon an alleyway that he hoped was wide enough; the turn had to be instantaneous, he jerked the steering wheel to the left to make the car quickly swerve into the alleyway, it was just the right size for the vehicle. He sped through it in no time into a smaller street; he had to make another spontaneous jerk of the steering wheel to the right to get the vehicle to face the right way before he could speed up again. He had to be quite a distance away from the police cruisers, that main problem was the helicopters, Huaidan knew he was a damn good driver, but maybe not that good. He wanted to be though, for Kirei, “Shit…Shit…Shit…” He repeated over, and over. Then it came to him, “The bridge…” It was decided, “Kirei…You’re going to hate me…But…We have to…Go far away…For them to stop following us.” He looks over his shoulder, he was as white as a ghost, he was deathly afraid of this idea, but he didn’t tell her what he had in mind. He made it back onto the highway, the police found them again, though he was so very close to the bridge itself. Huaidan felt a bump though, it was from his right, he looked to see a police cruiser ramming into the right side of the vehicle, “Fuck…Asshole…” He grunts, though it was too close to the edge of the bridge, “Shit…Kirei…I’m sorry…” Was the last he said before the car was forced over the edge of the bridge, breaking through a railing, and in seconds the world seemed to tilt slowly as he quickly grasped the 909, leaped to the back seat, wrapping his free arm around Kirei, his 909 pointed at the window nearest to them, and shooting it out. Soon the car hit the water, the impact alone was harsh, and drove the air out of him, because he was squished between the seat, and Kirei. He was able to force himself, and Kirei out of the vehicle’s shot out window. This was part of his plan at least. He then swam away from the vehicle itself, directing the 909’s barrel at the gas cap of the Derango. He pulled the trigger, the discharge muffled by water, but the bullet still moving fast enough to pierce the gas cap, and tank. An explosion ruptured the water, and propelled them away. The distance was perfect. He held onto Kirei tightly, making sure she was safe. Category:ARK 1